


Or is it just fantasy.....

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot takes some pills and ventures to where it all began...





	Or is it just fantasy.....

I walked into my room. I pulled open the bottom drawer on my nightstand. “Ah here they are.” I set out two bottles of pills. I remember the doctor saying a while back not to take these two together. Usually when doctors say something like that it results in something bad so I thought I’d give it a shot. 

Two of one and three of the other… that should do it. I swallowed them one after the other. No one was home for the weekend so no one would stop me. I didn’t feel any different. I opened the drawer again. I pulled out more pills. These are stronger, they should work. 

I swallowed two of them and waited. I started to feel dizzy and tired. Good. Maybe it’s working. I laid down on my bedroom floor and waited to see what would happen. I drifted off. 

“Eliot!!”

“Eliot?”

It sounded like the voice of my family but they were gone. Weren’t going to be home for days. 

I opened my eyes. 

“Damn it!” 

“What’s wrong.?”

“Nothing.” It didn’t work, that’s what’s wrong!! It just made me fucking sleep!!

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“We came home early.”

“Why? And don’t say to spend time with me, we all know I’m the fucking family embarrassment.”

“That’s not true Eliot.”

“Then why is it whenever you go somewhere it’s always on a day or a weekend that I can’t go? It’s always so conveniently planned so you don’t have to take the family shame with you. Well you don’t have to fucking worry about me anymore. I’m leaving.”

“And just where will you go?”

“What do you care?!”

“We do care about…”

“No, you don’t. You say you do cause it looks good for you to care. You say it so you look good to everyone else. I’m done. Now leave. I need to pack.” 

A few moments passed where they just stood there looking at me. 

“Seriously, leave.” I got up and pushed them out and closed my door. I locked it for good measure. 

When I heard them walking down the stairs I lit a cigarette. “Fuck this town. Fuck this house. I’m done. They all hate me anyway so why should I stay?”

Everyone heard about Logan Kinnear getting hit by the bus. No one knew it was me who made it happen but ever since he died this whole damned town has been the mother fucking Logan Kinnear show. ‘Poor boy, he was so young, why does this have to happen?’…blah blah blah… I’m so tired of it. 

I pulled out the biggest suitcase I had and started filling it. I started with the nice clothes I had saved up for and hid away. I tossed in a few of my nicer shirts and a few pairs of clean jeans that I only wore to school and a few nice t-shirts in case I had to work on the place I moved in to. 

I walked downstairs and outside without saying a word to anyone. I walked down the street and waited on the corner. I didn’t know where I was going but I was going to get there on my own. 

I waited a while then walked over to a stump on the corner of the neighboring field. I lit up a cigarette and slowly started smoking. I saw a car coming down the road. It wasn’t odd to see traffic on this road but it was odd for such a nice car to be heading this way. Cars like that usually stayed in the city. 

I stood up. 

The car pulled up next to me. 

“Eliot Waugh?”

“Uhhh… yes?”

“Get in.”

“I’m going to go with no on that.” I took another long drag off my cigarette.

“I’m Dean Henry Fogg, trust me.” He handed me a card. 

“Brakebills? What the hell is that?”

“It’s a school for the magically gifted.”

“Like X-men? Look I’m not a mutant.” 

“No you’re not, you’re telekinetic.” 

“I’m what?”

“Telekinetic, it’s a form of physical magic. You can do things with your mind. There are so many other things you can do as well. We can teach you.”

“So you expect me to believe I have some kind of magic power and you run a school for magicians and teach them how to do magic?”

“Yes.”

“Where is this school of sorcery?”

“It’s called Brakebills and it’s in upstate New York. I’m inviting you to come take our test and join our school.”

“Whatever, if nothing else at least it will get me the hell out of here.” I stomped my cigarette out on the ground and put my suitcases in the back of the car. 

“This is professor Lipson” he said pointing to a woman in the back seat. 

“Hey.”  
I turned around to look out the window and all I saw was a giant building. 

“Welcome to Brakebills Eliot.” She said as she got out of the car.

“What the actual…?”

“She’s a traveler. Helps save on travel expenses.” 

“Oh so you’ve got jokes. Here’s a good one, the kid from the middle of nowhere has no idea what the fuck is going on and wonders if this is some kind of bad trip.”

“This is Brakebills, now hurry along, you don’t want to miss your exam.”

I got out and was handed my things by professor Lipson. “Right this way.” She started walking into the building. 

She led me to a large room with other students in it. 

“Come in and have a seat. You will have one hour to complete the exam. You may begin.” 

I opened the book and the questions all looked jumbled. I blinked and the question changed before my eyes. I quickly started writing. This went on for what seemed like forever. I reached the end of the book and turned it in. 

I was handed a card. 

“Report here for your next exam.” 

“Shit, there’s another one?”

“Yeah, man, just down the hall.”

“What the hell.”

“Don’t worry you either pass or fail. You’ll be fine. There’s really no way to study for this kind of thing. By the way, I’m Josh. Here, take this it will help calm you down.”

“You want me to take a cupcake from some guy I just met and go to some room for a test? How do I know you’re not just going to rufie me and rape me?”

“Cause it’s Tuesday.”

“What?!”

“It’s fine, just got a little weed. You’ll be fine but it will calm you down.”  
“Ok….umm…thanks…I …think.” I took the cupcake and walked down the hall. I got to an empty room and walked in. “Guess my testers are running late.” I sat down and wondered if I should really eat this or just throw it away. I smelled it. I looked around and still no one was coming. I decided to go for it. I peeled the paper off and put it in my pocket. I peeled the bottom half off and made a sort of sandwich with the frosting in the middle. It was actually quite good. I sat there and slowly felt a tingling feeling wash over me. 

“Eliot Waugh?”

“Yep.”

“Ok. Time for the second test.”

“O….k….”

“Are you alright?”

“Uh huh”

“Ok, do some magic.”

I held my hands up and did some motions like I saw the guys do on television. “Abra cadabra…..hocus pocus….” Nothing. 

“Do some real magic.” 

“Specto petronum….” Still nothing.

“For fucks sake can you do this or not?”

“What the hell do you want me to do? I’m not fucking Harry Potter or one of the X-Men!”

“Do some God Damned magic!!”

“Fuck off!!” I held my hands out in frustration and sent the dean flying into a wall.

“Good.”

“What?”

“You pass. Welcome to Brakebills. That is if you want to stay here and study with us Eliot…..Eliot….Eliot!!”

The dream started to fade and I heard Quentin’s voice.

“Eliot….El….”

“What?”

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for like twenty minutes.”

“Oh. Well I’m awake now.”

“You didn’t take these pills did you?”

“Sure did.”

“Why?”

“Cause I didn’t want to feel anything. I figured they’re for pain right? Well isn’t emotional shit a kind of pain?”

“El, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

“What do you care Q?”

“I care because I’m your friend and I care about you.”

“No you don’t. People don’t care about me. They have me in their lives to help their social status or to fill some void of needing someone there. I’m not a permanent fixture in anyone’s life. I’m just filling space till something better comes along.”

“Not with me.”

“What?”

“Not with me. I really care about you….I …… like…you … “

“What?!”

“I like you ok?!”

“Wait…”

“Yeah, like I like you.” He came over and knelt down and brushed the hair out of his face. 

“So…”

He reached out and hugged me as hard as he could. “Please, stop El. I need you around.”

“Why?”

“Cause I do.”

“Ok. Fine. Whatever Q.”

I went to stand up and Q stood up with me. 

“Eliot?”

“What?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

“What?!”

“We’re the only ones here and I just don’t want to be alone.” He looked away and brushed his hair out of his face again. 

I walked over and hugged him. “Sure. You can stay. I’m not a fan of being alone either. It does things to a person.”


End file.
